parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bottlenose Dolphin
The bottlenose dolphin (genus Tursiops) is one of the most well-known species of dolphin. There appear to be two main varieties; a smaller, inshore form and a larger, more robust form that lives mainly offshore. This stocky species has a torpedo-shaped body, a short beak and pointed flippers. They are usually dark grey on the back with paler grey flanks and a white or pinkish belly. The sickle-shaped dorsal fin is tall, and positioned centrally on the back; variations in the shape of the dorsal fin along with scars and other markings on the skin can help researchers to identify individuals. A social species, the bottlenose dolphin may live in groups of 100s of individuals. The bottlenose dolphin has a broad diet, preying on a range of fish and invertebrate species. Dolphins can rest one side of their brain at a time, allowing them to sleep whilst remaining conscious enough to surface and breathe. Roles * It played Marsha Queen of the Mermaids in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Roller Bob in Wildlife Story (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Triceratops in Fantasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Dandi in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King * It played Blue Mystic Ranger in Animal Rangers Mystic Force Gallery CommonBottlenoseDolphin.jpg Bottlenose Dolphin.jpg IMG_8812.JPG Tursiops_truncatus-charlie_philipps_0.jpg Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-32.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) FD Dolphins.png|Finding Dory (2016) madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3895.jpg|Madagascar (2005) BottlenoseDolphin (Wild Kratts).jpg|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) DolphinBottlenose_BlueFang.jpg Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-3816.jpg|The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) President_Porpoise.png DOLPHINARTWORK.png SJ Dolphin.png Fluke_the_Dolphin.png Dolphin.png Simpsons Dolphin.png Moana Dolphins.png|Moana (2016) Problem_Solverz_Island_2.jpg IMG_4601.PNG IMG_0615.JPG IMG_0616.JPG IMG_8055.JPG IMG 6497.JPG IMG 4970.JPG IMG 0235.JPG Dexter's Lab Dolphins.jpg CtCD Dolphin.jpg IMG 1840.PNG IMG 3476.PNG IMG 0256.JPG IMG 9592.PNG|Fish and Slips (1962) IMG 1306.PNG|Namu My Best Friend (1966) IMG 5674.PNG IMG 7622.JPG IMG dc dolphin.jpeg Noah's Ark Hippos.jpg Molly_&_Gil_meets_Buddy_the_Dolphin.png Star_&_Marco_are_Best_Friends_with_Dolphins.png MC Dolphin.png 489F5F9A-1B47-4EF0-B51D-6A079F2FA7F2.jpeg 8197E89B-9A17-4C76-A8B5-C8BC1C9FCA96.jpeg Stanley Dolphins.png JEL-Dolphins.jpg DTE Dolphins.png Fisher Price Little People Bottlenosed Dolphin.jpg UTAUC Dolphin.png Whales Dolphins Porpoises Monkeys Apes Prosimians.png Mary_Poppins_Returns_Dolphins.png SBSP Dolphin.jpg D3.png Star_meets_Bottlenose_Dolphin.png Chowder meets Bottlenose Dolphin.png Lisa_as_a_Bottlenose Dolphin.png VeggieTales Dolphin.png Dolphin switch zoo.jpg Screenshot_20190203-212348 (1).png|Whiskers And Friends|link=Whiskers And Friends mascot_3.gif mascot_1.gif mascot_2.gif Screenshot_20190212-221742.png Snorkel 01.png Elephant Horse Human Dog Gorilla Orangutan Chimpanzee Bonobo.jpg MSB Dolphin.png Indianapolis Zoo Dolphin.png P9900749.JPG P9900982.JPG 250px-Pet_Training_2.jpg bottle nose.jpg Fish in volume18 rileysadventures.jpeg Nat geo wild dolphin.jpg 1C49CC92-EEF6-4093-B8DC-304E179B6F1C.jpeg mobile_bg_j_en.jpg Common Bottlenose Dolphin.jpg Ribbits-riddles-dolphin.png Safari Island Dolphin.png TTGTTM Dolphin.png Schleich dolphin.jpg Dolphin jungle beat.jpeg 53017895_29060408.jpg Gears_Gears_Gears_Under_The_Sea_Set_0_large.jpg Dolphin IC.png The dolphin 13.jpg 690DB658-2558-47DC-B7B8-19951AA1B093.jpeg Dolphin SNWAFF.jpg Skipper SD.jpg Dolphins APOD.jpg 93CC693F-CE66-4243-9C0A-05C50E036528.jpeg Robot Chicken Dolphin.png nationalgeographic coloringbook dolphins.gif Blue's Clues Dolphin.png Jumpstart toddlers songbook 08.png Georgia Aquarium Dolphin.png Stanleys-alphabet-adventure-sea-animals.png IMG 9710.JPG Clarence Dolphins.png MMHM Dolphin.png Wild Republic Dolphin.png Nursery Tracks Dolphin.png KidsTV Dolphin.png Rainbow Kidz Dolphin.png TFL Dolphin.png ABC Dolphin.png MagicBox Dolphin.png 123ABCTV Dolphin.png Appu Dolphin.png I'm An Animal Dolphin.png Animals in the sea erinv.png Animal Stories Dolphin.png|Animal Stories (1998-2001) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? D.I.G.I.T..jpeg M.U.N.G.-D.A.A.L..jpeg Books Dolphin usborne my first thousand words.png Whales Dolphins Porpoises Seals Walruses Sea Otters Marine Otters Polar Bears Manatees Dugongs.jpg DSC_4888fas.jpg DSC 4910.JPG IMG 0030wefgzd.JPG IMG 0059.jpg IMG_0098dolphins.jpg IMG 0261 dolp.JPG IMG 0272.JPG IMG 0537.JPG IMG 2866.JPG IMG_0394.JPG 7F7C4B34-A45B-44CA-8AE6-7F1E8970402F.jpeg DF6FD6CA-DA30-416C-8824-6CE01180432B.jpeg 29EE1AF5-8789-440E-883A-6B58A3A17127.jpeg Animal Parade (3).jpeg 828D318B-67E4-4A02-9370-A1C2168919B1.jpeg 6308724B-E1D0-4A63-B3DD-B67581DD7098.jpeg B7742363-7FF1-44BB-8116-A7FE3051B6DB.jpeg 7546A98F-284B-470C-81A6-AAD130819D3D.jpeg 13E16EDE-39F1-4D6E-A92C-E856FADACB92.jpeg 603A0B17-18E4-4D0B-BC58-C26B15CAB186.jpeg 2E058F83-A62E-479B-A3A9-97F95EE37110.jpeg B83817B3-B064-469F-B4C3-EF2E14C5B540.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (12).jpeg 39CA3FCF-B048-46AA-9C6A-FA165C447061.jpeg 40DB4ADA-C159-57BB-0D7B-AB276D558172.jpeg 7A4F6100-5CFA-49CA-B832-CAC009CBFDA8.jpeg 7F379FDF-CD1D-4710-B336-6199D1998C0C.jpeg 0C1B78D7-7A7E-480E-8EFB-850DD71B655F.jpeg CF65EFF3-E0DD-435E-BD33-B488A087A0B2.jpeg EE619F73-E5EF-4B0C-8C80-05960BA97B4A.jpeg E0DFA819-278E-412A-9CB5-7AE61FC81819.jpeg 85849B8E-5BA4-54C1-B6FA-2B9A8BBA89C2.jpeg 2A4D9826-9415-4703-AC9C-B54B429AD115.jpeg Alligator Alphabet (3).jpeg A62C08C6-1AFC-4CF8-B304-FB9D4F643DF3.jpeg AC2D088C-C14D-4395-BDBB-5012B54B18A1.jpeg 16A9B3A9-DC8C-4EC1-B563-2D3597CCE5A2.jpeg 9751E7C3-DEE2-4277-B42F-76C165E5CE65.jpeg A5F8C52D-F0A4-4107-9DD1-EB0A6E362D3C.jpeg 00CF26CE-8276-4FDB-87BE-3A279C0C1190.jpeg F007BA23-EF53-4B5C-A396-2C0D513999CD.jpeg 2B6A5D0E-E1F6-4189-A426-7441296F5692.jpeg 1E59C8A7-53E2-457D-8BE4-5962D7CA87CB.jpeg See Also * Striped Dolphin * Spotted Dolphin * Common Dolphin * Spinner Dolphin * Clymene Dolphin * Pacific White-Sided Dolphin * Commerson's Dolphin * Fraser's Dolphin * Amazon River Dolphin * Ganges River Dolphin * Chinese River Dolphin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Mammals Category:Ceteceans Category:Dolphins Category:Finding Dory Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Ace Ventura Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Jaws Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Moana Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Problem Solverz Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Eclipse Phase Animals Category:Grey Animals Category:Ubisoft Pets Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Jaws 3 Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Animals Category:Zeus and Roxanne Animals Category:The Little Blue Whale Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:SeaWorld Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:National Aquarium Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals Category:Texas State Aquarium Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Jungle Beat Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Clarence Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:How Many Ways Can You Catch a Fly Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Chimelong Kingdom Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:King of the Hill Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Animals (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Mary Poppins Animals Category:Monster Family Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Marcus Pfister's Animal ABC Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Supah Ninjas Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:The Troop Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The World's Strangest Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Beijing aquarium animals Category:Endless ocean 2 blue world animals Category:Endless ocean animals Category:Farglory ocean park animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Banjo Kazooie Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Pixar Animation Studios Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:The Backyardigans Animals Category:Safari world animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:A Whale Is Not a Fish Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:Grand Theft Auto Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Intelligent Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Creature Comforts Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Lisbon Zoo Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:A diver's guide to Reef Life Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Wild Grinders Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Animal Stories Animals Category:Alligator Alphabet Animals